Eyes
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: No one has seen Chiba’s eyes until his parter.


"Come hasn't anyone seen his eyes?!" Maehara asks pointing to boy with long bangs.

Chiba rolls his eyes (not that they could tell) "Why is everyone suddenly interested in my eyes?"

Sugino "It's not really sudden… no one in class had ever seen your eyes! Do you even have any?!"

Chiba rubs his temples carefully not to mess up his bangs "Yes. I do have eyes. I'm a human afterall. No offense Ritsu."

The girl in his phone shrugs "None taken. I can try using my data base to figure out his eyes? Should I try?"

Class "Yes!!"

Chiba and Hayami "I don't see what the big deal is."

Chiba turns to the peach haired girl.

"He probably has his reasons for covering his eyes. You all should be more professional and respect his decision." The girl says packing her stuff.

Chiba smiles slightly.

"That's easy for you to say Hayami!"

"Yeah out of all of us you have the best chance of seeing his eyes!"

"She probably has!"

She glances at them "Maybe if you all wouldn't bug him about it it'd raise your chance. Then again… Chiba wouldn't let you." She smiles and walks out.

Chiba sighs and starts to leave "We have Karasuma's class next."

The class follows them out and changes.

"Come on Chiba? At least tell us why you always have your eyes covered?" The perverted boy pleads

Chiba sends a sharp glare at them that they felt but didn't see "I have my reasons. One more question about my eyes and you'll get a paintball to the-"

"Okay okay!!" The pervert says covering his parts in fear of the best sniper.

Chiba smirks and pulls his shirt on and grabs his guns before leaving.

Karma's devil horns and tail appear "What could he be hiding?"

Nagisa "Karma… no."

Karma frowns the smiles holding up a dress "Try this one Nagisa-kun!"

"Noooooo!!!!"

Chiba looks at his phone camera and moves his bangs and looks at his eyes he hears footsteps and moves his bangs back

"Hey Hayami." He says without turning around.

Hayami stands beside him "Hey Chiba. You okay?"

He shrugs "Used to it. I'm fine."

Hayami nods. That's the thing with them. They know when it's okay to pry and when it's not.

They stand in comfortable silence looking at the sky.

A wind blows and moves his bangs slightly. Just enough to see the corner of his eye. But Hayami doesn't notice.

Chiba glances at her. The wind blows through her pig tails and the sun reflects in her eyes "Hayami's… pretty cute…"

A blush spreads across both of their cheeks realizing Chiba said that out loud.

Hayami "Wh-what?"

Chiba blushes deeply "I mean! Hey? Ami's pretty cute?! Ami the kitten we pasted yesterday!!"

Hayami can see he made that up on the spot but nods being to embarrassed "Yeah. That kittens really cute and soft." She mumbles something else but Chiba hears and blushes deeper.

Karasuma "Class get over here!!"

E-3 all runs over to their teacher ready for the lesson.

Karasuma "So today will be another paintball war. Same as the last one we did. Knives with paint too. Except this time we'll make it a bit different. Instead of dividing the class in half well put 4 against the rest."

The class starts mumbling about it.

Karasuma "Sniper duo, Karma, and Nagisa. You 4 will be against the class. Each of these 4 excel at 1 particular skill. The rest of you need to need to be able to either 'kill' them or get rid of their weapon rendering them powerless. The four I called. You get 10 extra minutes to get as far as you can. Then I will let the class go after you. I will be keeping an eye from the usual place and Ritsu will monitor you as well."

They nod and the four take off into the mountains

Chiba "This is a bit unfair."

Hayami "Agreed. Let's go Chiba. Karma, Nagisa. Don't die."

Karma smirks "Don't get distracted sniper ship."

They go off in two groups then break away. Chiba and Hayami stay close though.

Karasuma "10 minutes are up!! Start!!"

As soon as he says that 6 bullets fly and hit 6 of the students marking them out already.

The rest aim for where the shots came from but all blow past the snipers.

 _Karma "Hayami. Group of 4 coming from the left. Nagisa 2 from 3:00. Chiba. Take out the class reps."_

 _All three "On it."_

Hayami shoots the four and multiple bullets fly past her as she escapes into the tree and shoots more.

Nagisa stabs the 2 coming towards him and Chiba snipes the class reps.

 _"10/23 down" karma taunts to his group._

 _Chiba "And you've taken out none."_

 _"Hold that thought."_

A moment passes of the four moving and shooting, stabbing, and punching.

 _Karma "Okay~ 4 left."_

The four left are Sugino, Kayano, Fuwa, and Iton.

 _Chiba "I got Fuwa."_

A shot shoots past his ear barely missing him.

Hayami shoots the person the bullet came from.

 _Hayami "Fuwa and Iton down. Sugino and Kayano are left."_

She looks at her partner.

Chiba slightly thanks her and she nods

"Got your back Chiba." She smiles as a wind blows.

They hear an explosion and Chiba grabs Hayami and jumps into a hole that's mostly hidden.

Hayami "Chiba?"

"Shh." He positions his gun and aims where the target will be.

Sugino and Kayano run over.

Kayano "Did it work?!"

Sugino looks around "I don't see the snipers anymore. High alert they can be anywhere."

A paintball splatters on Suginos chest and a knife slash on Kayano's back marking both out.

Sugino sighs "Where even are you?"

Chiba looks at Hayami who's blushing beside him.

Chiba "Hayami? We won."

She smiles.

Sugino and Kayano move the bush that blocked the hole.

The two dead assassins start laughing seeing their positions.

Hayami's against the wall blushing at her partner who's leaning against her tired.

Chiba looks at the two "A bomb really. That was low."

The two stop laughing seeing red drip from the boys forehead.

Kayano "Chiba you got hit? So you were out?"

He touches the red stuff "That's blood actually."

They fall silent before freaking out.

 _Karasuma through everyone's ear piece "Games over everyone come back."_

Chiba and Hayami climb out of the hole and the three worry about Chiba.

Chiba "I'm fine it's just a little blood. I'll take care of it when we get back."

Hayami "You two go ahead. I'll take care of him."

The two hesitate before heading back.

Chiba "Hayami I'm fine."

"I know but let me clean the cut real quick. I keep a small kit in my bag with ammo." she says opening her small bag they each carry.

Chiba sighs leaning against the tree "You won't let me leave will you?"

Hayami shakes her head "Sit down so I can see."

He sighs but listens knowing there's no point in arguing.

She reaches for his bangs which make him flinch.

Chiba blushes faintly "S-sorry."

Hayami sighs "I need to see the cut."

He nods and she moves his bangs to see the cut.

Chiba feels his face heat up seeing her so close with his eyes exposed.

Hayami "Well it looks worse than it is. I'm just gonna get rid of the blood and put a bandage but you should probably clean it when we get back to class to be safe." She says as she grabs a napkin and wipes away the blood before putting a bandage.

She finishes her task and her eyes wander to his.

She blushes being lost in his dark red eyes.

"H-Hayami?" He says nervously being unable to look away from her large green eyes.

"You're eyes… they're…"

"Scary?"

"Beautiful… I've never seen any like this. So dark and kind. Sharp gaze but harmless. The color though. That's one of my favorite colors actually."

Chiba blushes feeling her other hand move to under his eye then to his cheek.

Hayami blushes then backs away becoming aware of what she was doing "S-sorry Chiba… I just…"

He barely notices Karma's devil grin and Nagisa's sweet smile approaching.

Karma "Well what do we have here? Did something interesting happen~?"

The two snipers tense up realizing he was there

The two get up and look away from they're teammates "Shut it Karma."

Karma laughs and questions them the whole walk back.

Karasuma looks at the four "What took so long?"

Nagisa "Karma and I were far out."

Karasuma nods "And you two?"

Sugino "Oh Chiba got hurt so Hayami was making sure it wasn't serious."

The snipers blush slightly as the two class devils start questioning.

Karasuma "Was everything alright? What happened?"

Chiba "I'm fine Karasuma-sensei. It was just a small cut."

Hayami "Chiba you should probably clean the cut though. I only could stop the bleeding since I didn't have anything other than bandages."

Chiba looks at her and is about to say something but Korosensei shows up.

"Nufufufu great gossip!!!" The octopus says making his romance gossip face.

Chiba and Hayami both go to cut the octopus but miss.

Chiba rolls his eyes annoyed by the gossip loving teacher "Damn octopus…"

Hayami looks at his eyes now knowing how the really look and turns a little pink.

Karasuma "How'd you get cut?"

Chiba shrugs "I probably just hit my head we jumped into the hole."

Karasuma "Whyd you go into a hole…?"

Hayami "So we wouldn't be hit by the bomb. He pushed us both in then hit his head on a rock trying to cover us."

Chiba nods "Yeah then I shot Sugino and Nagisa cut Kayano I think."

Nagisa nods.

Hayami "Wait… Nagisa? How long were you and Karma there!?"

"We heard the explosion and went over to take them out." Nagisa explains while Karna has his devil expression again.

Chiba blushes as Karasuma dismisses them.

Karasuma "Well discuss this tomorrow. Time for your next class."

They all start walking.

"Nagisa. Karma. Have a minute?" Chiba asks in the locker room.

"Hm?"

Chiba rubs his neck "You guys didn't see right?"

Nagisa "We were behind you. We couldn't hear either. But saw her clean your cut and blush a lot. We couldn't see you."

Chiba sighs relieved "Thank god…"

Karma "Oh~ why's that?"

Chiba blushes and adjust his bangs "No reason."

"She was blushing a lot~ and I'm sure you were too~"

Nagisa "You can probably use that as a kill move ya know? Seeing how she became an easy target when seeing your eyes. That could be useful for Bitch-sensei's class!"

Chiba shoves his hands in his pockets "I probably won't use that unless necessary and would probably only use it against Hayami."

Karma tries to tease him but Chiba grabs his bag and leaves for the next class

 _Next day in English_

Irina "Okay today! Subduing someone! I need a pair to demonstrate."

Karma "I think you should have Chiba-San go up~"

Rio "Yeah with Rinka!"

The class starts agreeing that the two shyest students should.

Irina "Okay! Why not! Chiba. Hayami. Come up here."

The two snipers go up worried for what comes next.

Irina "Last time the girl had to subdue the boy so switch. Chiba you have to subdue Hayami. In English of course. This is an English class after all."

Chiba blushes "Bitch-sensei do we have to?"

Irina "Do you want your grade to drop?"

The snipers sigh.

"Partners?"

"Always."

The do their arm bump and begin

English

Chiba smiles deviously charming "Hey girly why don't we get outta here and go do something a little more fun."

Rinka "Like What?"

"Come with me to find out~"

Rinka blushes catching sight of his red eyes "I-I can't…"

Chiba pouts and tilts his head enough for his bangs to sway to the side he tilts her chin up "Why not~?"

She blushes as his fingers trace his cheek "N-no…"

He whispers something into her ear which send shivers down her spine.

The class watches amazing and Rio and Karma are recording.

Irina watches impressed seeing him succeeding.

Chiba "What do you say? Partner~?" He runs his fingers through his hair showing only her his eyes.

She as she gets lost in them she feels his finger at her throat as if it was a knife

Japanese

Rinka "I give!!"

Chiba smiles and sighs relieved as he fixes his bangs before turning around.

The class is stunned

"Since when does the shy emo boy have moves good enough to break the cold heart girl?!"

Chiba smirks and puts his hands in his pockets glancing at Rinka "Secert weapon."

Rinka "Cheap shot Chiba." She punches him gently.

Chiba smiles and nudges her teasingly.

Irina "Good job you two. I wasn't expecting you to use that move Chiba?"

He rubs his neck "Me either… I only know one other thing that coulda maybe worked. Hayami…"

Chiba pushes Irina back a little and leans back slightly himself as Hayami fires her gun at the door as Korosensei enters.

Korosensei screams barely dodging "Hayami!!"

Chiba fires his own gun at the octopus.

Korosensei dodges multiple bullets and Irina sits down filling her nails.

End

 _Extra_

"Chiba did you have to whisper that into my ear back there though?" Hayami asks as they walk home.

Chiba shrugs "Well I didn't get a chance to tell you before so I had to tell you then. And needed you to go along. Korosensei loves gossip so Karma helped me come with it with the other guys. It was supposed to be Karma goes up with Rio since both are really cheeky. We were supposed to shoot as soon we felt him coming still but the devils sent us so yea…"

Hayami nods "Seriously though? How'd you get so good at that?! With all honesty if you didn't tell me about the plan you probably woulda made me fall in love with you again."

He smiles then blushes deeply "Wait again?"

Hayami blushes and speads up "Well I Go this way see ya tomorrow Chiba! Bye!!" She runs away.

Chiba "Wait what do you mean by that entire thing?! I'm confused?! Hayami!!!"

End end


End file.
